Tony Gets It a Lot
by tivaobsession
Summary: Multi-chapter - Ziva enjoys all kinds of music, Tony soon finds out he does too; for other reasons.


**Tony Gets It a Lot**

xxxxxx

Ziva walked out of her kitchen balancing her salad in one hand and her music player and a bottle of wine in another. It had been an unusually stressful day at work and ever since she was younger, Ziva danced to release stress.

She dropped her music player on her tan couch and carefully placed her meal down next to her phone on the small coffee table between the couch and the television. Ziva bent down to pick her player up and selected her favorite play list to play the music aloud.

"Ah, this should do it!" Ziva exclaimed turning the volume up so Usher's latest hit, "Scream" could play loud enough for her to hear from her bedroom across the way.

Ziva walked to her bedroom to change out of her work clothes, leaving her phone to vibrate all across the table with Tony's name lighting up the screen.

She twirled into her closet singing the lyrics of the song to herself, searching her shelves for something to wear. Ziva's phone proceeded to go off as Tony tried to get ahold of her and she still was not picking up.

Ziva settled on changing into tight black and bright blue yoga pants paired with an almost see-through white tank top. While she was slipping on her pants, she heard her front door open quietly and she began to panic. Ziva took her white tank top and held it over herself and walked out of her closet swiftly so she could see who was there. She peered her head out of her door to see Tony.

"Where have you been!? I've been trying to get ahold of you!" Tony shouted. Ziva stammered and quickly ran back into her room to cover herself, at the same time, Tony walked over to take a peek at her.

"Tony! What do you think you are doing?!" Ziva pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her caramel-colored back to him. He bit his lip.

"Gibbs called… er… um…" Tony could not take his eyes off of her and the fact her shirt was practically see-though made it even worse for him to concentrate. "We have a lead… we have to be in work early tomorrow." Tony finished, trying to avoid staring.

"And you couldn't have waited for me to call you back?" Ziva asked walked past him and into her living room. Tony spun on his heels.

"Well I was in the area-" Tony tried to explain.

"Tony, you live thirty minutes away from me; I do not think you were 'in the area'" Ziva made air quotes and walked over to turn her music down just a bit so she could hear Tony talk.

"You're right, so I wasn't exactly in the area, but still." Tony looked away. Ziva changed the song to 'She Wolf' by Shakira and told Tony to take a seat down on the couch. He looked at her, puzzled for a second, and then it hit him.

"Are you going to tell me why you _really_ are here, Tony?" Ziva whispered as his eyes went south below hers.

"I told you why!" Tony whined as Ziva bent down to turn up the music. He tried not to look down her shirt but could not help but stare.

"Okay, fine." Ziva sighed, running her hand through her hair. "There is something I want to show you then." Ziva walked over to Tony and stood over him, his legs between hers. "You know Shakira is extremely flexible." Ziva whispered in Tony's ear. She quickly licked her lips and hopped up on the couch, straddling him. A fire lit inside her stomach as she hovered so close to what she wanted. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and he lightly grabbed her hips as she continued to move over him slowly and gently. She looked into his eyes as she arched closer into him and pressed tightly against his already hardened member. She moaned loudly as she continued to move to the rhythm of the song she knew far too well. Ziva threw her head back and ground harder into him. Tony's eyes began to flutter.

"Zee-vahhh." Tony whimpered as she pressed into him.

"Is this what you want, Tony?" She teased, continuing to rock her hips steadily. Tony wanted Ziva even more. He pulled her in closer to him so that she could feel the bulge forming below her. Ziva let out a moan and opened her eyes. She saw a fire in Tony's eyes, a want for something more, something they both could not have. Ziva held her head over Tony's and looked down on him.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Zee." Tony moaned as she pounded into him. Tony let out noises that she was sure would disturb her neighbors. He wanted to kiss her right then and there but he was afraid it would ruin the moment. Maybe he did not have to kiss her; maybe he could just take her across the room to the bedroom and throw her on the bed and take off that tank top and - a deep noise came from the back of his throat at the thought of everything. Ziva laughed huskily.

Ziva bit her lip as Tony moaned again and watched the faces he would make whenever she rolled her hips around again. Pure pleasure spilled from the smile he was giving her. His hands gripped her harder and he was sure that there would be bruises later, but he really did not care. Her nails dug into his skin as she clung to him and continued to grind in his lap. Her hips moved in every possible direction, everything it took to made him hard underneath her; forward, backwards, side-to-side.

"Ziva, I really cannot go any longer." Tony bit his lip hard and started swearing as Ziva picked up her pace. "Oh God, Ziva!" Tony shouted. Ziva was slowly getting tired and out of breath but she enjoyed teasing him and giving him pleasure without really having to touch him. She was getting hot from his presence underneath her and she parted her lips, she wanted him more than ever. Tony saw this and let go of her hips, she grasped onto his shoulders to keep her balance and he moved his hands up underneath her shirt. Ziva gasped and moaned as he cupped her and rubbed her. Ziva tried to buck against him, both of them going absolutely insane of off each other's touch.

"Tony!" Ziva hissed and threw her head back. She gripped him tighter and continued to rock against his pelvis.

"Ziva! I Can't!" Tony shouted as the song ended and there was silence. Ziva figured now would be a good time to peel herself off of him and drag him to the bedroom. He pulled his hands out from underneath her shirt and placed them on her thighs. She sat down in his lap.

"Bedroom. Now." Ziva demanded. She tried to get off of him but her legs were like jello. She walked over to grab her music played and yanked him up off the couch. "Let's go to my room."


End file.
